Intertwined Fates
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: AU: Jamie Fleming goes on an expensive cruise, looking for some "me time". However, what she ends up with may very well be the best thing that could ever happen to her, love. Vinwell.
1. How Do I?

**What am I doing? Three WIPs at the same time, didn't I complain about this last time? Oh well. This is just a random AU; how horrible can it be?**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Intertwined Fates- Chapter One: How Do I?**_

Eighteen-year-old Jamie Fleming was tired of stressing out. Graduation had been stressing enough. This was why she went out on her own directly after graduation. Her father had agreed to pay for her to take a cruise to the Bahamas, as much as he'd rather have his little girl at home.

She had packed everything she thought of that she would need for a week on the cruise ship. The brunette figured that she would be spending half of her time on the deck, basking under the comfort of her cherry red umbrella. She brought books to read, not to mention that she always had her laptop. If Jamie didn't have access to her computer, she would probably drop dead.

Her parents dropped off the tech girl at the docks, very reluctantly. Her father was the worse, by far. He held her so tightly that she thought her vital organs might have been punctured.

-0-

"I'll be fine," Jamie had tried to convince her father. She was being squeezed at that moment. Her bags were at their feet and she was all ready to go. Peter wasn't ready at all, and she could even hear her mother crying in the background. This was the first trip she had ever gone on by herself. The Flemings were just worried that she would want to stay in the Bahamas and never want to come back to California.

"We're going to miss you, princess," the billionaire replied, finally choking up as well.

"You have to promise to call us, Jamie," her mother, Elaine, began as she blinked through her tears.

"I promise," the younger brunette smiled, taking her mother in for a tight hug.

"You better," Elaine sniffled and placed a kiss on the side of her daughter's hair.

"I will, mommy. I love you both," Jamie spoke, her voice muffled against her mother's shoulder.

"We love you, precious," the billionaire's wife said, her voice crackling.

Peter took his wife by the hand and gently pressed her against him. If he had to restrain himself from making her stay, so did she.

The younger brunette picked her bags up and waved goodbye to her parents with tears building up in her eyes. As she stood with the rest of the tourists that waited for the boat, she had to resist calling her parents to come pick her up.

-0-

Jamie clutched tightly at her bags as she walked along the cruise ship. She was trying to find her room, but she was nervous as hell. Everyone knew who she was, which _really _took time to digest. The brunette felt like everyone was talking about her, even though they probably weren't.

When she finally found her own room, she practically collapsed on her bed. She dug into her designer purse to find her phone, smiling sadly at how many text messages she got from her mother.

_Mom: Jamie, are you doing well? Your father and I miss you already! _

Huh. That was only five minutes ago…

_Mom: Try to watch what you eat on the cruise. And please don't let the boys get to you._

"Mom," Jamie murmured under her breath, covering her face with a hand. The only guy that she ever loved moved away when she was sixteen. God, she had been so heartbroken. The brunette scrolled down to see one more message from her mother. This one had just been sent…

_Mom: Is it too late to come get you, kitten? :(_

The younger brunette sighed to herself again and punched the reply button. _"I'm fine, mom, I promise. Just got to my room. And you know that I won't let the boys get to me. I highly doubt Vince is on this cruise."_

The love of her life was Vince Faraday. Yes, she was awful young to give him that kind of title, but it was true. He was just two years older than her; they had met back in elementary school and developed a relationship through middle school and half of high school, before his father decided to move to Virginia.

Jamie stuffed her phone into her jeans pocket and took a look around her room. It was rather large; not as large as her room at home, but it would do. She padded out of the room and locked it before shutting the door to. Maybe if she could introduce herself to the others on board, she wouldn't feel like a fish out of water.

The ship was huge. The dining area made a five-star restaurant look mediocre. The full deck had chairs and other patio type furniture. It even contained media like theaters and game arcades. It had something for _everyone_! Maybe she could get used to this after all…

-0-

Vince Faraday actually _was _on the cruise ship. He had been forced to come back to California by his friends Marty Voyt, Jacob Philips and Isabella Chase. Marty and Jacob were in their own respective relationships, but Isabella was looking for a girlfriend, seeing how she couldn't get rid of her womanizing ways. The sandy blonde wasn't very sure of going on this cruise ship in the first place. He would much rather be visiting Jamie and catching up with her. What he would give to see that pretty little smile again.

But, thanks to Marty's girlfriend Susan, Jacob's girlfriend Kia, and Isabella, here he was. Isabella was holding onto the hope that they would both find girls on this trip.

They had boarded the ship about ten minutes after Jamie did. Everyone was having a great time already, all except for Vince, anyway.

Kia had her arm looped through Jacob's arm as she looked down at her phone. The group was in the main foyer, having already dropped their stuff off in their respective rooms.

"Hey!" she began excitedly, prompting all of the others to look back at her. "Dana's here! I told her that we were in the foyer."

"My cousin's with her, isn't he?" Vince asked the Hispanic woman.

"Should be. I can't imagine Dana going anywhere without Dominic," Kia replied, looking up from her phone.

Dominic Raoul was related to Vince strictly through marriage, but that didn't mean that it didn't count.

The sandy blonde watched as a group passed by him. Mostly couples, a few with kids. However, the girl at the end was by herself. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and a thin frame. Vince could have sworn that she was Jamie. He could almost smell the sweet perfume that she always wore. And he could almost feel how smooth her pale skin was.

"Earth to Vince?" Kia began, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" the sandy blonde asked distractedly. He quickly looked from Kia and back over to where the Jamie look-a-like had been. A frown tugged at his lips as he realized that she was gone.

-0-

Vince had been fervently looking for the pretty brunette whenever he stepped foot out of his room. Dominic had picked on his cousin every chance he could. Unfortunately, for the secret smuggler, he hadn't gotten much of a reaction out of the sandy blonde.

"If ye don' stop mopin' around, 'll give ye something to mope about," Dominic threatened playfully with a fist.

Their large group, all except for Isabella, sat at a table in the dining area that next morning. The sandy blonde had a hand covering his mouth in boredom and a little depression. He had been trying to come up with a plan to talk to the brunette, just in case there was a chance that she really _was_ Jamie. His cousin just thought he was a moron.

Isabella was off…somewhere. Probably using pick-up lines on every girl she found attractive. And one woman that she came up on was Jamie herself. She was hovering over a mug of coffee as she typed at her laptop. The brunette hadn't bothered to put in her contacts; she was wearing her thick-rimmed glasses and looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey cutie," Isabella began. She was a tall, lanky blonde with the most intense green eyes. "You look kinda tired."

Jamie looked up at the lanky blonde and blinked the blurriness out of her eyes. "You have no idea," she murmured.

"Want me to buy you another coffee or something?" Isabella asked curiously.

"No thanks," the brunette smiled a bit. "I'm just gonna head back to my room. Maybe take a nap." Without another word, she shut her laptop and got up to head back to her room.

Isabella sighed and ran a hand through her fine hair. Did she stink or something?

The blonde plopped down in the seat next to Vince and mimicked his moping pose.

"No luck finding a girlfriend?" the sandy blonde asked her.

"No. I tried talking to that brunette you were drooling over; just save yourself, dude. She's stubborn as a mule," Isabella replied in a bored monotone.

It finally donned on Vince that she _was _Jamie. The contacts? The laptop and coffee? The stubbornness… It just had to be her!

Now the real question was how would he get her to talk to him?

**There we go! The first chapter is completed. What do we think so far?**


	2. The Goober In Disguise

**Hey! It's a new chapter! Vince's suave skills with women are tested in this one. And of course, Scales tries hard to refrain from killing his cousin.**

**Thank you, IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

_**Intertwined Fates- Chapter Two: The Goober In Disguise**_

Ever since Vince realized that Jamie was on the cruise, he had gone a little batty. Sleep didn't come easily for him and he was basically hooked on an IV of coffee. In reality, he was just trying to come up with the perfect plan to talk to his ex-girlfriend.

Dominic thought that he was just wasting his time. How could he be so sure that the secret girl really was his little bird? Of course, his bitterness may have a little bit to do with the fact that Vince wouldn't leave him alone…

Vince's favorite thing to do was barge into the smuggler and Dana's designated room, unannounced, at one in the morning. However, the latest time that he did that, he nearly lost his life.

-0-

The sandy blonde had been pacing in his room all night long. There were several reasons why he was wary about meeting up with Jamie again. One… God, did he even knew what to say to her? Two, would she even listen to him? His ex-girlfriend wasn't very keen on talking to exes like that, after all.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. Vince needed to get _some _advice, and even though he knew it was a bad idea to do so, he _still _went to see his cousin.

The twenty-year-old closed his door behind him quietly and padded down the hallway towards Dana and Dominic's room.

Vince's cousin expected him to come whining to him, as he had been doing that ever since they got on the bloody boat, but what really got him was when he would come knocking at some God awful hour in the morning. _That _was enough to get a man killed.

Luckily for Vince, when he barged in there this time around, they were both fully clothed. Unluckily for him, however, Dana had finally dozed off _just _as he entered the room.

"What do ye want?" the smuggler practically growled. He did _not _need more than a bedside lamp to know who it was bothering them.

"Dom, I gotta talk to Jamie! It's driving me insane!" the sandy blonde began, running a hand through his curly hair.

"It's driving _you _insane?" both boys heard Dana murmur into her boyfriend's chest.

Vince grinned at his cousin sheepishly. "Please?"

"Alrigh'. Listen 'ere lad, 'cause 'm only sayin' this once," Dominic began, coming up with a completely ridiculous plan from off the top of his head. Either way, his cousin would be stupid enough to believe him.

"Go take over one of the house keepers' jobs. If yer lucky enough, Jamie will be out late doin' her own thing or sommat. The li'l bird will come back to her room and ye can offer ta help her get inside," he continued, shooing the sandy blonde off with an arm that wasn't wrapped around Dana.

"It's worth a shot," Vince murmured. "Thanks," he added as he escorted himself out.

The smuggler and his girlfriend couldn't have been more relieved. Dana would reprimand him later for telling Vince to do something as stupid as that, but at that moment, she was too tired.

-0-

Despite what those two thought, the plan actually went over well. Jamie was out late star gazing on the deck. While she was the only one out there and in the need of a blanket, she could care less. She returned to her hallway about five minutes after the sandy blonde took over the housekeeper's station.

Vince stood at the very end of the hall, just as he was supposed to do. If someone had their hands full, he would have to unlock their doors for them and tend to anything else that might have been needed to be done. The sandy blonde was sincerely hoping that his ex-girlfriend would need his help. He'd do anything to help her, he always would.

When Jamie walked past Vince, he thought that his heart would implode. He could barely hear anything apart from his thundering heartbeat.

The brunette had her laptop bag thrown over her shoulder, but she still had two free hands to open the door.

No matter the case, though, Vince felt like he could still offer his help. It was his _job, _wasn't it?

"Can I help you with something, miss?" he asked, a hopeful smile in place.

Jamie let out a light yawn as she unlocked her room. "No thank you, I just need to head for bed," she spared him a smile over her shoulder, which nearly made the sandy blonde melt.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I know your face," the brunette added. He strangely reminded her of Vince, but what were the odds…?

Vince swore that his heart stopped at that moment. He stared back at her beautiful face; her large brown eyes were searching him for more. Could she know who he was? Or did she forget about him already?

"Never mind," Jamie spoke after a moment of silence. "Would you like to come inside or something?" she smiled brightly once more. "No one else is up, so maybe you could get away with coming inside to get something to drink?"

The brunette, in all honesty, was doing this because she was curious. Yes, she _had _just said that she was going to bed, but how the heck could she stop now?

The sandy blonde looked around the empty hallway, a grin tugging at his lips. "Alright. That does sound good."

Jamie opened her door and vanished inside her room. A little bit nervously, her ex-boyfriend soon followed and shut the door behind him.

Vince watched the brunette and waited for her to give him an okay to sit down. As she motioned towards her bed, he clumsily padded over to it, bumping into her dresser along the way.

"Are you alright?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I just… your dresser tripped me," the sandy blonde replied awkwardly.

Jamie chuckled in a musical manner. "Oh yeah, it's a troublemaker. It trips me up all the time."

Vince grinned sheepishly, his grin turning more awkward as the brunette padded over to him with two bottles of water in her hands.

"Here," Jamie replied with a gentle smile. As she looked into his eyes, she just _knew _that it was the sandy blonde. Now if she could only get him to _really _prove it…

"Thanks, Jamie," Vince spoke, accidentally letting her name fall out of his mouth.

The brunette's chin dropped ever so slightly, no words able to come from them. "Vince?" she added after a wave of silence. "Is that really you?"

He bobbed his head, automatically robbed of his words. Everything had started to come back at that moment. Their first kiss, amongst every other milestone in their relationship, was flooding his mind.

Before the sandy blonde realized it, he had two thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"God," Jamie murmured into his cheek, "it's been too long."

Vince wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back affectionately. "I know. I really can't believe this," he grinned into her hair. "I came back to Palm City, sulking about how I hadn't heard from you in years, and yet you were under my nose this whole time."

Jamie chuckled. "I'm sneaky like that."

"Yeah," he pulled away from her just enough to smile back at her, "you always were the quiet one."

The brunette beamed a smile of her own as she released her ex-boyfriend from their hug. "How've you been? We've got some serious catching up to do."

"I've been dealing," the sandy blonde shrugged. "Nothing really astronomical has happened, not until right now, at least," he told her with a little smirk.

"Really? You mean you're still on the market? Vince, I would've thought that someone had stolen you away from me by now," Jamie replied, despite how genuinely happy that made her.

"I was just waiting for the right girl," Vince spoke, sincerely hoping that his ex would catch onto the hints.

"You'll find her one day," the brunette smiled as he laced their fingers together and placed their interlocked hands on her lap.

'That one day has pretty much come. Jamie, you have _no _idea how miserable I was without you," the sandy blonde pressed his forehead against hers, but didn't dare to make another move.

"We were teenagers. _Everything _seemed like the end of the world," Jamie spoke, Vince's solemn expression prompting her to continue, "but now look at us. Who knows? Maybe we can start dating again."

One could seriously hope, Vince thought to himself. "In all honesty? I do want to try again, Jamie," he told her, squeezing their hands.

"I would too," the brunette smiled sadly, "_so _bad."

The potential couple curled into each other on Jamie's bed and listened in to the rhythm of their heartbeats. There was no kissing, neither really felt the need to yet. All that mattered was that they were in each other's arms.

Through the rest of the night, Vince and Jamie began to catch up. They told one another the secrets that they wouldn't even tell their own mothers. It was obvious that their feelings were back, but neither of them wanted to go but so fast.

The brunette fell asleep with her head nuzzled into the crook of his arm. She had been in mid sentence, her body succumbing to its lack of energy.

-0-

On that very next morning, Vince's phone shook them awake with an incoming call. His phone was still in his pocket; it had only been the loud, frequent vibrations to wake them up.

Jamie let out a gentle whine as her ex-boyfriend reached for his phone. "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

Vince blinked repeatedly to get a clear vision of the caller ID on his phone. "It's one of my friends that I told you about. Remember Isabella?"

"Do you _have _to answer it?" the brunette replied, burying her face in his chest.

"They're probably wondering where I am," the sandy blonde spoke, gently strumming a thumb across her arm. He answered his phone, a little reluctantly.

Jamie watched his facial expression as he talked to his friend. If Isabella hadn't been a lesbian, the brunette would have been worried.

"No," Vince spoke down into the phone, a smile directed at his ex-girlfriend. "We've just been catching up is all."

The brunette couldn't help but smile back. Every time he smiled, so did she. It had _always _been that way; she was happy that not much had changed between the two of them.

"Okay. We'll be right down, then," the sandy blonde replied just before taking the phone away from his ear to end the call.

Jamie and Vince locked eyes for quite a few moments, exchanging knowing smiles. Would a kiss be that big of a problem? Both of them thought about that question long and hard.

"So," the brunette finally began, quietly. "What's the plan for today?" she smirked, "have you been bellowed for?"

"We've both been bellowed for. Isabella wants you to come with the group for breakfast," the sandy blonde smiled down at her, "you think you'd wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Jamie beamed brightly. "But, Vince, you _might _want to see to it that the doorman gets his uniform back," she teased.

Vince just grinned. "Nah, you think he needs it?"

The brunette whacked his chest playfully. "Go get changed. I'll wait here for you."

The sandy blonde got up from the bed slowly, his limbs still stiff from slumber. He hung back for a few moments, deciding if he should kiss her goodbye or not.

"What? You're staring at me like you'll never see me again," Jamie smiled, a chuckle escaping her lips.

In a swift movement, he ducked his head to capture her lips in a kiss. It was a quick contact, but as Vince pulled away ever so slightly, the brunette executed the next kiss.

Their kiss held so much power and passion that it knocked them back against the headboard of the bed. Jamie remained pressed against the mattress as she and her ex-boyfriend continued to kiss.

Vince finally broke their kiss in a desperate need for air. He smiled against her lips as he took in every ounce of breath that he could.

"I see your way with women hasn't changed," Jamie teased, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath that she took in.

"Just my way with you," the sandy blonde replied breathlessly. "Haven't been with any girl besides you, in all honesty."

The brunette's eyebrows rose skeptically. "Really? The _only _girl?"

Vince nodded, a smile growing on his face. "The only girl. When I said that I loved you, I meant it, Jamie."

Jamie craned her neck and kissed him eagerly. "You have no idea how much that means," she whispered with a sad smile, "I never stopped loving you."

The sandy blonde caressed her cheek gently, nothing but affection in his eyes. "Neither did I." He placed a warm, chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her.

The brunette fell into a daze as he left the room. She touched her tingling lips, that sad smile still in place.

-0-

Jamie knew the majority of Vince's friends from when they were kids, with the exception of Isabella, that was. The sandy blonde had met most of them through his cousin and Dana. Dana was best friends with Kia, who was dating Jacob. On the other hand, Vince met Marty at a part time job he had when he was fifteen, and Isabella didn't come in until the sandy blonde moved to Virginia with his parents.

Despite all of this, the brunette was still nervous for their meeting at breakfast. She kept a tight grip on her ex-boyfriend's hand as they came into the dining hall.

Vince's group had all settled into a long table, two vacant seats left open for the sandy blonde and his breakfast date. When the group saw them enter the room, Dana and Kia made an effort to wave their hands in the air to get their attention.

"Wow," Jamie spoke in a whisper, "Kia and Dana haven't changed much, have they?"

The sandy blonde chuckled. "They're still crazy as ever." He wrapped an arm around the brunette and walked over to their table.

Jamie went from one set of arms to another. Some were strong, others were thin as her own were. She felt welcome once she and Vince took their respective seats. It was just like old times, the brunette thought to herself.

Vince smiled over at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, which prompted a beam to stretch across the brunette's lips.

She was finally home.

**Reviews are loved, everyone! See you next chapter!**


	3. Remembering The Past

**With graduation coming up, it could mean more updates or less. Depending on situations with school and work coming up. Hope you all can understand.**

**Many thanks to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Intertwined Fates- Chapter Three: Remembering The Past**_

__Catching up with old friends was nice, but Jamie much rather preferred catching up with her former lover. She felt as though it would take all of eternity to say what had needed to be said. She had always thought that way about Vince, these days it didn't change either.

After breakfast with their friends, Vince took the brunette back to his cabin. Neither of them expected much to happen as all they really wanted to do was talk about everything that they missed in the other's absence.

The former couple started out with explaining their life stories in a nutshell. Jamie talked about everything from her first job at a coffee shop to her dry spell with relationships. This actually made the sandy blonde happy to hear. It would be easier for him to win her over if he could make her believe that he would be the best boyfriend ever. She already had experienced that once, which gave him even more leeway.

Neither of them knew what to say after describing their lives in a nutshell. What else was there to say? Both of them knew each other as well as they knew the back of their hands.

"I'm glad that I have you," Jamie replied after a while of them sitting in silence. The brunette had her head on Vince's shoulder, just calmly tuning into the steady rhythm of his heart. "And I know what you're going to say," she added, a grin growing on her face, "do I really have you? But the answer is that I do."

The sandy blonde bobbed his head and smiled down at his ex-girlfriend. "Of course you have me. Didn't I make that clear when we first met as kids?"

Jamie sent him a genuine smile as she thought of that time in their lives. Everything was so simple. The biggest worry a kid ever had was if they could have a cookie before dinner.

_*Flashback*_

_ Vince was eight-years-old when he met Jamie. Both the Faradays and the Flemings had known each other for years. Jamie's mother had been best friends with Vince's mother ever since they met in college. Unfortunately, the Flemings hadn't always lived in Palm City. The two families would have an occasional webcam talk, but none of that lasted very long. Even Jamie and Vince were introduced to each other via webcam, not that they remembered any of that._

_Years later, the families were reunited again. After moving back to Palm City, the Flemings put Jamie in one of the best private schools. The Faradays put Vince into the same private school in hopes that the two would grow attached to each other. This was only because Vince's grandmother had passed on recently and had left her grandchild a small fortune to send him to some really nice schools throughout his life. The two kids had hit it off instantly. Jamie had been running from a boy that was teasing her with a pair of scissors. She ran to the other side of the classroom, knocking Vince down in the process. The sandy blonde child was in her classroom only to do a favor for his teacher. _

"_I'm sorry," the six-year-old mumbled as she stumbled into him. "I was trying to run away, and, and," she carried on, tears forming behind her eyes._

"_Don't be sorry," Vince replied as he helped the brunette up. "Do I need to go take care of him for you?" he jokingly added, staring across the room at the boy who started this mess in the first place._

_Jamie let out a tiny giggle. "No, I'll be fine," she looked across the room to see her teacher escorting the child out of the classroom, more than likely to the Principal's office. She then looked back at the sandy blonde and squished him into a hug. "Thank you for helping me."_

_The older of the two returned the hug back, a bit surprised to be getting one in the first place. "It's not a problem. I'm Vince, by the way, Vince Faraday."_

"_Jamie Fleming," the brunette replied. Vince's name finally registered a moment later. "Hey, my mommy talks about you all the time! Your mommy and my mommy are friends."_

_The sandy blonde thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I remember now! Your mom comes by a lot."_

_For reasons unknown, Peter always stayed home with Jamie whenever Elaine would go to visit the Faradays. The six-year-old's mother wished that she could have introduced her daughter a long time ago. _

"_I'll have to convince my mommy to take me with her when she goes by your house again," Jamie replied, a bit shyly._

"_Yeah! It'll be fun, I promise," Vince spoke with a silly grin in place._

_The little brunette smiled back at her new friend, waving goodbye as he left to get back to his classroom._

_From that point on, Vince and Jamie were inseparable. They had their mothers wrapped around their little fingers when it came to going to see each other. If they wanted to see each other every day, they got to see each other every day. The mothers were just happy to see their kids getting along so well._

_*End Flashback*_

The former couple smiled back at each other as the memory faded. So much had happened between then and now. They had been through so much together. God knew how much more they would have to go through now that they were in each other's lives again.

Vince and Jamie sat in silence once again; the sandy blonde began to strum his thumb against his ex-girlfriend's shoulder, hoping that she could tell just how badly he wanted to be with her again.

The brunette's mind was spinning, in all honesty. She wanted to be with Vince as badly as he wanted to be with her. But she was afraid of something happening to them again. Jamie asked herself why did it matter that she was worried about the future? She knew that she wanted her ex back. If they were meant to be, then they would stay together. But, likewise, if they had too many bumps along the way, then they could always call it off. Was it too big of a risk to take? Jamie liked to think that it wasn't.

She picked her head up and looked back at Vince. Their eyes instantly locked in place, smiles growing on both of their faces. Whatever was going to happen in the present or the future, it would be worth it.

"Hey, Vince?" Jamie called, a little uneasily.

The sandy blonde acknowledged his ex-girlfriend by taking her hand in his own. "Yeah? Everything okay?"

"Yes. Well…" the brunette sighed before continuing, "not really. I just don't know what to do right now. I know that I love you; I always have, but… I don't know." She shook her head a bit, tears forming behind her eyes.

Vince squeezed Jamie's hand, gently smiling back at her. "If you don't know right now, then that's okay. I'll always wait for you, you know."

She smiled back at him, tears finally streaming down her cheeks. "Can't we just be kissing now and pretend that we never broke up?"

"You want that?" the sandy blonde asked, his heart thundering in his chest.

"More than anything else in this world," Jamie replied quietly, a blush crawling up to her cheeks.

Vince sat up and gingerly took the brunette's face into his hands. Not even a minute later, his mouth was melded over hers as they sealed their conversation with a kiss. He couldn't have turned down that offer; she meant everything to him and always would.

-0-

An hour or so later, the couple finally resurfaced from Vince's cabin. They came out hand-in-hand, looking forward to going out on the deck for a dip in the pool. Neither of them had met up with their friends beforehand, so Jamie and Vince were just looking forward to some alone time.

The brunette took one dip in the pool and deemed it too cold to stay in for more than five minutes. Her boyfriend hadn't even dipped a foot in by the time she came back over to the umbrella, chairs, and towels that were set out for them afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Vince asked, a puppy-dog pout in place. "I thought we were going to swim in the pool!"

Jamie shivered as she wrapped her bright green towel around her body. "You can get in it all you want. It's too cold for me."

The sandy blonde looked from the pool to back at his girlfriend. He knew from years of experience that she was just testing him. If he got in the water, he would have some serious sucking up to do later. Before anymore damage could be done, Vince padded back over to the brunette.

"What are you doing, Vince? I thought you wanted to go swimming?" she asked him, tilting her head up to look at her boyfriend.

Vince dropped his head to kiss the brunette on the lips. "If I did that, you'd think that I abandoned you or something."

Jamie shrugged. "Well, it would be nice to have someone to cuddle up to for warmth, but I know that you're just in the pool."

The sandy blonde felt like he was just splashed with ice cold water. If he would have known that five minutes ago…

"Of course, now that you're here," the brunette smirked and reached out for Vince, pulling him down to kiss him again, much more soundly this time.

Boyfriend and girlfriend always managed to get interrupted every time they went to kiss while they were dating as teenagers. As young adults, their luck didn't change much.

Isabella had been on the deck trying to pick up dates all afternoon. She wasn't getting anywhere and that really had started to affect her mood. The lanky blonde came up to the couple as their kisses had finally started to heat up.

"Whoa-ho!" she began, plopping down into the seat that had been reserved for Vince. "Sorry I interrupted the tonsil-hockey."

Jamie and her boyfriend exchanged annoyed glances. Maybe they should have just stayed in the cabin… They could already tell that this wasn't going to end well.

**Reviews are loved!**


	4. Perseverance

**It's a bird… it's a plane… no! It's an update! Okay, so it's just me being corny. So sue me!**

**Thanks to: IA and DS for their reviews last chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter; the heat finally turns up in the kitchen. **

**I own nothing.**

_**Intertwined Fates- Chapter Four: Perseverance**_

Jamie had never felt happier in her life. She woke up tangled in her boyfriend's arms. The smell of his aftershave was probably permanently stuck on her skin, but she could care less. She and Vince had spent all night together. This time, though, they weren't just talking. In fact, there was barely any talking at all. The couple had tried to avoid it, seeing how they wanted to just take their relationship slow for now. Inevitably, neither of them could refuse the pleasure that was getting impossible to ignore with every kiss that they lost themselves in.

The brunette smiled to herself as she heard the lightest of snores escaping the sandy blonde's lips. When they were teenagers, it used to annoy her all to hell, but now she was just happy to have him next to her. Jamie craned her neck to press a kiss to his cheek, which caused him to stir.

Vince smiled sleepily as he came to. "Good morning, baby."

"Hi you," the brunette murmured, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

The sandy blonde placed a kiss on her lips and went on to trail a line of kisses down her jaw. "How are you doing?"

"Cold," Jamie whined. "Warm me up?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Vince flipped his girlfriend underneath him and began to kiss her as deeply as possible. Almost instantaneously, the room heated up. "Is that better?" he murmured into her neck, trailing kisses as the words escaped his lips.

"Mmm. Maybe just a little bit," the brunette replied sleepily.

Just as they went to indulge in another kiss, a knock drove them out of their comfort zone.

"Whoever wants to bother us needs to have a thorough will written," the sandy blonde groaned.

"No one needs to know that we're up, you know," Jamie nuzzled into her boyfriend's neck.

Almost as if whoever it was knocking at the door wanted to make a point, they started knocking again.

"We're not awake!" Vince called out to the person behind the door. "Come back in… I dunno… ten years?" he added, grinning down at his girlfriend.

The voice that came through the other side of the door belonged to Isabella. "Stop screwing each other and come down for breakfast!"

Both boyfriend and girlfriend exchanged glances before reaching for their clothes that were in a messy pile on the floor. Neither of them heard another word from the lanky blonde, so they just assumed that she went down to the deck below for breakfast.

The sandy blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette and used the other arm to open the cabin door for them. One thing that Jamie loved so much about Vince was that he was such a gentleman. Even as a teenager he had opened doors for her, helped her across the street, and slid out chairs for her wherever they went.

Much to their original speculation, the couple quickly found out that Isabella was waiting for them outside of the cabin. She stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. Though she was just kidding around, it took more than just a first glance to make sure that she _was _just playing around.

"C'mon, lovebirds, I don't have all day," the lanky blonde smirked at the couple as she led them to the deck below.

Vince kissed his girlfriend's right temple and held her close as they followed their friend. Jamie had only considered getting lost once, but the sandy blonde was seriously tempted to pull her away and make up some lame excuse for later. It wasn't every day that they got to live in luxury like this; why couldn't they live it up the way they wanted to?

Unfortunately for the couple, getting lost just wasn't on the agenda for the day. Later on that night, sure. By the time they got into the dining area, their other friends were already waiting for them.

Vince slid out his girlfriend's chair for her and waited for her to sit down before scooting it back against the table for her. "So," the sandy blonde began as sat down next to the brunette, directing this to any of his friends, "is it just me, or did we just do this yesterday morning."

Dominic, who was sitting at the one end of the table, reached a hand out and smacked his cousin upside his head. "Stop gripin', ye big baby," he told the younger man with an enthusiastic grin in place.

The sandy blonde rubbed at the back of his head, where he was sure a lump was going to rise like on those old cartoons he used to watch as a kid. "It was just a question, you know," Vince whined.

Jamie patted her boyfriend's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his head. "You'll live, sweetie," she teased him lightly.

Kia, Dana, and Susan were in their own little corner of the table, gossiping about God knew what. Jacob and Marty were left looking clueless at their own little corner, and Dominic was still having fun tormenting his cousin. Isabella, on the other hand, she had her own agenda planned. She wasn't going to forget the first day on the cruise that she tried to talk to Jamie. The sandy blonde surely had left his mark on her, but who said that she couldn't have a little fun? After all, it was _her _vacation as well.

The group of friends ordered their breakfasts of choice when a waiter came around with his notepad and pen ready. Vince and his girlfriend hadn't planned on getting out of bed that morning, but hey, they were surrounded by friends.

Well, to be more exact, they were surrounded by friends and a traitor waiting to be discovered. For whatever reason, Isabella had it wrapped around her head that she could've hooked up with Jamie if the sandy blonde hadn't been in the picture. And now that he was, she was hard pressed to get the brunette's attention.

The lanky blonde turned to the brunette in question, who was looking down at her phone in her lap. Vince had claimed one of her hands and the other was rapidly moving across her keypad. Isabella grinned to herself and gently nudged Jamie's shoulder with her own.

Jamie jerked her head up, a little startled. Once it dawned on her who had nudged her, she looked over at Isabella. "Sorry. In my own little world over here," she smiled gently, "did you need something?"

"Who are you talking to?" Isabella asked, silently nodding towards the phone in the younger girl's lap.

"My mom," the brunette laughed quietly to herself. "I know it sounds weird, but I still like keeping her in the loop."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," the lanky blonde responded, sparing her a charming smile.

Jamie bobbed her head absent-mindedly and went back to her phone, gently leaning onto her boyfriend as she did so.

Isabella propped her chin up on her elbow and let out a tired sigh. Much to her approval, this got the brunette's attention again.

"What's wrong? You felt lively enough to get me and Vince out of bed, didn't you?" the younger girl quirked an eyebrow. She was looking back at the blonde, but her head was still nestled against Vince's shoulder.

The lanky girl had two options here; she could jump to the smooth talk, or she could just leave the whole thing alone and be happy for her best friend. Hm. Well, leaving it alone didn't seem like the best option. After all, she _was _the first to talk to Jamie on the cruise ship, despite her and Vince's previous relationship.

"You remember that first day on the cruise, right? You were sitting down in the café with your coffee and laptop?" Isabella reminisced with a cat-like purr.

Jamie passed the blonde a pointed look. "Oh, you mean the day you tried hitting on me when I obviously wasn't interested?" She already was sleep deprived and waiting for her first cup of coffee. This was _not _the time to be flirting with her.

The older woman grinned sheepishly which she, no doubt, must have learned from Vince. "Well, how was I supposed to know that you weren't interested?"

"I dunno, maybe it was the fact that I was sitting alone…?" the brunette responded stiffly. Okay, so there was never a time that Isabella could flirt with Jamie. But could you blame her for acting this way? She _had _a boyfriend, thanks very much.

By that time, her boyfriend had noticed the change in her voice. Vince looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her temple again. "You okay, baby?"

Jamie sent a look back at her boyfriend, one of pure annoyance. He knew that something was wrong at that point.

"I'd be better if you could tell Isabella that I don't appreciate her flirting with me," the brunette replied, sending a scowl back at Isabella. She already didn't like her heartthrob attitude, but the blonde really had the nerve to keep on flirting. Doesn't anyone take a hint anymore?

"Vince, I wasn't flirting with her!" Isabella lied coolly. "I simply asked her about when we first met on the cruise."

"When you tried to hook up with her," the sandy blonde threw back, his eyebrows knitting together in a thin line. "I remember that day because I was still trying to figure out whether she was my Jamie or not."

"I still had a shot too, until you used that big boy brain of yours. I could have taken her out on a few dates, but no! You had to be knight in shining freakin' armor and sweep her off of her feet," the lanky blonde began in a huff. She had never gotten into a fight with her best friend over a girl, but she supposed that there was a first time for everything.

"I cannot believe that you're making a big deal out of this. If Jamie wanted to be with you, she wouldn't have started reconnecting with me. I've known her for twelve years; she doesn't fool around like that," Vince said, defensive of his girlfriend's honor.

The others at the table were now quiet after hearing the whole conversation. Not a one wanted to say anything; well, except for Dominic.

He decided that he had heard enough at this point. Jamie was a good li'l bird as far as he was concerned. There were not many people he would stand up for in life, but he would always stand up for his family. And Jamie had been a part of his family for as long as she had been in Vince's heart. The smuggler took matters into his own hands and smacked the back of Isabella's and his cousin's head.

"That's enough ye idiots!" Dominic began as the table was silenced all the way around.

Isabella got up from the table in a huff, rubbing the back of her head. She sent one last glare at her friends and stalked off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jacob spoke up, breaking the silence.

Kia sent him a look that made him feel like an idiot. "If you have to ask that question, just smile and agree with me."

He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. The security guard knew better than to question his girlfriend's authority. Especially when she had her best friends to back her up… Not a pretty sight.

Marty wasn't even going to try to say anything at this point. He was waving his white flag around when it came to this. Dana, Susan, and Kia had their own little superiority when it came to their relationships. Don't ask. Don't tell. If the girls were on Jamie's side, there was no other opinion.

Everything seemed to go back to normal as the group ate their breakfast soon after that. Jamie remained quiet and indulged into as many mugs of coffee as her body could withstand. Her boyfriend had a gentle hand on her leg to help her stay grounded. Just as he had felt the day before Vince knew that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

**Dramatic music, anyone? Well, what did we think of the chapter? Drop me a review and let me know!**


	5. Blame it on the alcohol

**New chapter! And now that I'm updated with all of my stories, I can celebrate that my writer's block has stopped! Yay!**

**As always, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers: XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica. You each get a plushy of your favorite character and a yummy cookie for being loyal. **

**I own nothing, really? Not even a crown for being Queen Vinwell? Oh darn. Well, can't hurt for asking. I do not own The Cape. **

_**Intertwined Fates- Chapter Five: Blame it on the alcohol**_

_Jamie Fleming pressed a wet cloth to her boyfriend's scarred up face, mentally noting to thank Dominic for sticking up for Vince when he could not. Today had been a disaster. When the brunette signed on for the cruise trip, she had planned on nothing but relaxation. This did not include your boyfriend's jealous best friend trying to hit on you. And it most certainly didn't include the so-called best friend starting a fight because she didn't get what she wanted. _

_Vince cringed at the cold contact as his girlfriend tried to clean up the scrapes and cuts that were all over his nose. It was bloody, but luckily it wasn't broken. The twenty-year-old had been punched in the face and kneed in the groin. Why? Well, your guess was probably as good as his. Ever since early that morning, both of them had a bad feeling about something. Of course, it possibly had to do with the fact that Isabella's mood swings gave them whiplash. Their argument from the day prior had basically vanished from the lanky blonde's mind and she was back to acting flirty around Jamie. Vince had to bite his tongue several times in just one hour; Isabella was making such obscene references that it even made the sandy blonde flush uncomfortably. Who the hell gave her the right to talk to his girlfriend like that?_

"_Vince," Jamie began gently. Her eyes were full of concern, which only made her boyfriend worry a little bit more._

"_Yeah, baby?" he answered her, just as softly, lacing his fingers through her free ones. _

_The brunette wiped away more of the crusted blood around the border of his nose. "I feel like this is all my fault."_

"_What? Why would you think that?" Vince inquired, placing a gentle kiss on each of her fingertips. _

"_Because Isabella was after me. Maybe it was a mistake to get on this cruise in the first place," Jamie spoke sullenly, tears clouding up her vision as she spoke the last bit._

_The twenty-year-old took the matter into his own hands and scooped his girlfriend into his arms. He settled her against his chest and tried to kiss her as soundly as he could, seeing how he still had a sore nose. "I want you to stop talking like that, okay? If she was going to try to take you, I'd rather know about it now rather than years down the road."_

"_But it's my fault that you got hurt. I'm so sorry, Vince," the brunette began again, tasting the salt in her own tears. _

_Once again, Vince just kissed her. "I'll survive, baby. I've got my own personal nurse," he replied, a silly grin playing at his lips._

_Jamie let out a chuckle, which only prompted more tears to follow. "I love you."_

"_And you know that I love you. I didn't get beat up by a girl for my own health, you know," the sandy blonde spoke, a chuckle of his own erupting at the end of his sentence. _

-0-

That morning started out perfect. Vince woke up first and just held his girlfriend and watched as she slept. He appreciated how beautiful she looked, even first thing in the morning. He wanted to wake up to that face every morning and greet her with a soft kiss. He would remarry her every year on their anniversary, if that was what made her happy. Nothing else mattered to him. As long as he had Jamie Fleming in his life, everything else was miniscule when compared to his girl.

Jamie woke up with the strange feeling that she was being watched. She grumbled something under her breath and flipped onto her opposite side; it was too early in the morning for this. Vince wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade. It wasn't too early for him, obviously.

"Good morning," the sandy blonde murmured into her ear. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. As always, her boyfriend found a way to affect her in the smallest way possible.

"It should be illegal to be this chipper in the morning," Jamie grumbled into her pillow. "Or at least until I have my second cup of coffee."

Vince chuckled and brought his girlfriend that much closer to him. He leaned his chin against her shoulder as she spooned against his torso. If they could stay like that all day, he would be happy.

"You laugh it up, honey. But I'm serious," the brunette murmured sleepily. Her boyfriend tilted his chin down to kiss her shoulder again, prompting yet another hearty chuckle.

"You're adorable without any coffee in your system. I'm sorry, I can't help it," the twenty-year-old grinned lightly.

Jamie turned around to face Vince, a tiny smile growing on her face. "Would I be adorable if I snapped at you?"

"Yeah. I think that would still be adorable," he added, ducking his head to kiss her lovingly.

"Mmm. Well, now it's a good morning," the brunette mumbled into the sandy blonde's lips.

Vince sat up in bed, scooping his girlfriend up in the process and sitting her on his lap. "So, you do have a weakness other than coffee, huh?"

"Don't let my secret out," Jamie replied with a tiny grin, nuzzling herself into his neck.

"It'll be our secret, don't worry," the twenty-year-old let a dazzling smile play at his lips as he found his girlfriend's lips again.

The cruise was coming to a close tomorrow evening; neither Vince nor Jamie wanted to think about it, but they couldn't keep it off of their minds.

As their lips broke apart once more, the eighteen-year-old brought up the subject. It needed to be discussed, no matter how much it hurt.

"Vince, what's going to happen to us when we come back to dock tomorrow?" she asked, timid of his answer.

"What do you mean what's going to happen to us? You still want to be together, don't you?" Vince added on a question of his own, pulling back ever so slightly to look into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Of course I do! I just didn't know what would happen. You live in Virginia and I live in California. That's quite a long ways away to make a relationship work," Jamie replied worriedly.

"I actually had something planned," the twenty-year-old mimicked a Cheshire grin. "But, I guess you're already one step ahead of me, as always."

"Planned?" the brunette asked with an eyebrow arched perfectly. "Like what?"

"I booked two plane tickets online. Was going to surprise you a little later today," Vince replied nervously. "I want us to live together."

"Really? You mean it?" Jamie was more than a little shocked at this revelation, but yet she felt incredibly joyous in the same instance.

"Why wouldn't I mean it? Do you know how crazy I am about you?" her boyfriend began, cool blue eyes boring intently into her own, "how crazy I've always been about you?"

"I know that you love me," the brunette responded, a tiny smile playing at her lips. "Is that right?"

"That's right. I love you more than you can possibly realize," Vince took her hands in his own, placing a kiss on each of her knuckles. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again. I want to have you by my side; day in and day out."

Jamie buried her head in her boyfriend's chest and took in his scent calmly. "You know how to wheedle your way into my heart, Vince Faraday."

"How is it wheedling when I've been in there for twelve years?" the twenty-year-old asked gently, his lips at her ear as he placed a kiss behind it.

"It is when you make me fall in love with you all over again every single day that we're together," the brunette replied; she was still not ready to pick her head up. It probably had to do with the massive blush that had crept up on her cheeks.

Vince dropped a kiss on the top of his girlfriend's head, which prompted her to finally look back up at him. "Hey gorgeous," he grinned down at her, his voice soft.

Jamie craned her neck to capture his lips with her own again. The connection was slow and passionate, just the way they preferred it.

What they _didn't _prefer was the steady knocks that were heard a few minutes later. The couple groaned into each other's lips and separated reluctantly. That was one thing that they wouldn't miss about the cruise: all the damn interruptions!

-0-

The rest of Vince and Jamie's morning was taken away by their friends. They went out to the cinema theater to catch an early showing of whatever latest movies were playing. There was no sense of going to the dining area after that, seeing how they gorged on the snack food that they offered at the concession stands. The rest of their afternoon was spent out by the pool. All of the girls were sun-bathing and gossiping about everything they had seen on the trip thus far. While the boys, which included Isabella, actually got in the pool to swim.

Isabella was still awfully cold to Vince, but he reciprocated the icy behavior back. But, really, was their relationship worth saving? They had been friends for quite a while, though, did that really change the fact that she was after his girlfriend? All of their friends agreed that Isabella had no reason to be all bitchy towards Vince. When he first spotted Jamie on the ship, he let everyone know who she was. Isabella knew what the brunette meant to his best friend, but she still tried to make him look like the bad guy for taking away a girl she was trying to flirt with.

None of that really mattered to the sandy blonde. He had his real friends who knew it was better to fight with a bear than get in between him and his girlfriend.

As the evening got later and later, Isabella disappeared. The others assumed that she went to the bar, seeing how she just celebrated her twenty-first birthday a few months back. Of course, that probably wouldn't be good news for them when the lanky blonde came back drunk out of her mind. She would probably be even worse on Jamie, which meant trouble.

-0-

Isabella slumped into Dana and Dominic suite, where all of the others had come back to after their time at the pool. Everyone had a soda and a snack, courteous of room service. When they all caught sight of her blood shot eyes, all conversation ceased. The room grew so quiet that it was suffocating.

"Well, look who it is!" the twenty-one-year-old slurred drunkenly. "It's my best buds and my _ex _best bud."

Jamie was leaning against her boyfriend at the point. Neither of them had been paying any mind to the conversation that had been going on prior to the interruption. Vince was practically dozing off as the brunette ran her fingers through the curls that sat on the top of his head. But, the moment that they heard Vince's ex-best friend's voice, the tranquil environment that they had lost themselves in had withered away.

"Oh joy. She's come back to make more of a fool out of herself. The girl that she's head over heels in lust for hasn't shot her down enough," he threw back in a snarky tone.

Isabella blew out a huffy groan. "I've come to apologize," she began through a hiccup, "actually."

"Apologize?" Dana and Kia spoke simultaneously. Both girls looked at each other and over to Susan, who looked just as confused. Something didn't settle right in their stomachs. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Isabella was drunk…?

"Yes! I've been such an ass, Jamie! Can you ever forgive me?" the lanky blonde asked the brunette, quite pitifully.

"By the way you've been acting this whole trip, how can I? You've never tried to just be my friend," Jamie began matter-of-factly. "You've been trying to get in my pants."

"Is it working?" Isabella grinned back at the eighteen-year-old with obscene thoughts on her mind.

"No!" the brunette shouted, growing aggravated after not even five minutes of talking to her boyfriend's former friend. "I am Vince's girlfriend and I have always been," she smiled back at her boyfriend, "we never broke up. Not technically. We remained faithful through the two years that we had been apart."

Vince grinned blindingly bright at his girlfriend. It faded moments later, however, as he spoke to the drunken blonde, "You heard the lady, didn't you?"

"I'm tired of you putting your two cents into everything!" Isabella shouted at the top of her lungs. She thought that she sounded loud and clear, but really she was slurring _every _word.

The twenty-year-old clenched his fist up and slipped out of his spot with his girlfriend. "I'm tired of you being here! Why the hell were we even friends in the first place? All you think about is girls; God forbid you actually get to know a girl before you try to get in bed with them…"

"Vince," Jamie called back at him. "Please, leave it alone," she added as she had his eyes on hers.

"No, I've left it alone for so long, Jamie. She needs to hear this once and for all," Vince spoke back, his eyes on Isabella. The affection he once had in them while looking at his girlfriend had faded away.

Dominic stood up, his facial expression telling Dana not to move an inch. And she wasn't one to argue when it came to things like these. Now, if she could only get some popcorn to go along with her soda…

The sandy blonde caught his cousin standing up from the corner of his eye. He knew instantly that he had backup if he needed it.

Isabella wavered on her feet, staring back at Vince like she was getting ready to lunge for him at any moment. "You really wanna play like that?"

"I don't wanna play at all, actually," Vince sneered sarcastically. "I'd rather be kissing my girlfriend right now. 'Cause I don't even have to be looking at her now to know that she's worrying herself crazy right about now."

Kia instinctively looked over at Jamie and saw the tears that were building in her eyes. Barely a nanosecond later, the Hispanic woman climbed over to her and hugged her tightly.

The drunken blonde closed the gap between her and her former best friend by lunging forward to sock him in the nose. Once he ducked his head, he was kneed sloppily in the groin.

Dominic intercepted whatever move Isabella had next by punching _her_ in the nose. "Get out of me suite before I decide to do any worse!" he barked at her.

Once the lanky blonde caught the menacing expression on the smuggler's face, she ran out the room. She was supporting her bleeding nose and trying not to bump into the walls and doors all at the same time.

Jamie scrambled to her feet as the door shut. She ran towards her boyfriend and knelt down beside him, trying to look over the damage.

"Hey sweetheart," Vince replied softly, getting a watery chuckle in response. "How are you doing?"

"Probably better than you," the brunette spoke sullenly, helping him to his feet.

"My cousin saved me from being viciously mauled by a drunk girl," her boyfriend remarked, laughing in spite of that. "Yeah, I've been better."

"Yer welcome, by the way," Dominic muttered towards his cousin with a smug grin in place.

Vince held up a thumb as he was being led out of the suite. "Thanks, Dom. I owe you big time!" he called towards his cousin.

**And that concludes the last chapter before the epilogue, guys! Reviews make this writer grin like the Cheshire cat! I might even curl up with a ball of yarn!**


	6. Epilogue: The End of the Road

**Hey all. Here's where I say thank you to everyone that's paid any attention to this story at all. I really appreciate it, as you've all helped it grow to its epilogue. **

**I own nothing. Enjoy the final installment of Intertwined Fates. **

_**Intertwined Fates- Chapter Six: Epilogue: The End of the Road**_

Jamie Fleming was thankful that the cruise was finally over. She thought about the trip as a whole as she and Vince began packing their belongings. The best thing about it was the chance to get in touch with her boyfriend again. Other than that, Isabella ruined it _all_.

It ended up being alright, though, the brunette thought to herself. After they get back to the docks, Vince would be staying with her for another week. During that week, Jamie would be trying to convince her parents that moving to Virginia would be the best thing for their relationship at this point. Her boyfriend had his own apartment, which was big enough for two. He had a steady job as a cop and she could get one if need be. It was a blessing to be a Fleming. She didn't need to wait for a proper age to touch her bank accounts. All she had to do was talk to her father about it, and he would pull some strings to withdraw however much money that she needed.

Jamie could only hope that she could convince her parents to let her be out on her own, just as easily.

o—o—o

The group gathered around the main lobby as the cruise ship came to its final stop. The other passengers were amongst them, all in their own little cliques. Everyone was saying their goodbyes… well, mostly. For Jamie and Vince, as well as the others and their special someone, the saying goodbye consisted of tonsil hockey and lots of it.

Isabella was as far away as possible from her former friends. Ever since the altercation between her, Vince, and Dominic, she had planned on getting revenge. She knew that revenge was best served cold, but she just couldn't leave the cruise without telling the sandy blonde cop _all_ about himself. Give him a proper send off.

Vince was actually rather worried that he had yet to hear from the lanky blonde. The cold shoulder normally meant that she was planning something. While he was happy that he could have his girlfriend all to his self, there was a bad feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach, telling him that Isabella was far from finished.

By the time that the passengers were released onto the docks, the blue-eyed cop's suspicions became a proven fact. He had a protective arm around his girlfriend while his other arm had both of their bags slung across his shoulder. While he was ready to go meet his potential in-laws, Isabella had other plans to delay the meeting.

Jamie groaned, mostly to herself, as she noticed the lanky blonde coming over to them. "Great," she began, sighing roughly.

Vince pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her closer to his chest. "I've got you, don't worry about it."

"It's not me I'm worried about," the brunette spoke, glancing up at her boyfriend.

He smiled a bit as his girlfriend stretched onto her tiptoes to kiss his swollen nose. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"That's easy for you to say," Jamie murmured under her breath. Her boyfriend chuckled heartily at that and ducked his head to give her a kiss in return.

"Well, well, if it isn't the woman stealer and his harpy!" Isabella greeted with a huge grin as she came up to the couple.

"What the hell? Did—did you just call my girlfriend a _harpy_?" Vince asked, clenching his jaw a fraction. She was just trying to get on his nerves, wasn't she?

"That I did. I have to come up with an equally humiliating thing to call her, after all," the lanky blonde leered at Jamie quite darkly, "she did decide to side with you over me."

"I barely even know you!" Jamie replied, completely fuming. "Opposed to my _boyfriend _who I have known for twelve years now. I'm not the type of girl who thinks that everything is about sex. I actually want a relationship that doesn't start out flirting. And, if it does, I want that to be with someone I truly feel a connection with," she gawked at her boyfriend's ex-friend, "someone _not _you."

"I think my girlfriend has told you again and again that she doesn't want you," Vince let out a bitter chuckle, "how many times does she have to reject you before you get it through that thick skull of yours."

"Oh, I don't want her anymore. She sided with you, I get that. But… I still have to put my two cents in, don't I?" Isabella added quite smugly.

"I'd rather you don't," the curly haired blonde spoke through gritted teeth, holding his girlfriend even closer. "I'd rather us never speak again, actually."

"Well that can be arranged, you know. But I better not find out that you two screwed up somehow. Otherwise… I'll come back around and told you that I saw it coming. You both won't last. It's all fine and good now 'cause the passion is still around after not seeing each other for two years. But it'll get real old real quick," the older blonde mocked with a huge grin.

"You don't know a thing about us. So stop trying and get the hell away from us," Vince barked over a car horn honking. Jamie tried to get his attention. It was her chauffeur and, hopefully, her parents as well.

"Vince," the brunette tried again. He was still so caught up in his gawking session with Isabella. While Jamie couldn't knock him down for trying to defend her honor, she still so desperately wanted to go home and be away from this madness.

"What?" the blue-eyed cop asked, his blazing blue eyes turning gentle as he looked over at his girlfriend. Isabella scoffed at that and walked off.

"This so isn't over, you know! I will have the last word in this!" the lanky blonde threw back at them as she stalked away.

"She can have the last word," Vince murmured under his breath, wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulders and kissing her gently. "'Cause I have the girl."

The eighteen-year-old felt a blush crawl up on her cheeks as her boyfriend's lips parted from hers. "Come on. My parents are probably waiting for us."

"Waiting? I thought that we were going to surprise them," the sandy blonde spoke, an adorably clueless expression tugging at his features.

"I changed my mind. Texted mom earlier and I told her that I was bringing my man home to show off," Jamie smirked up at him, which prompted the cop to drop another chaste kiss on her lips.

"Alright then. You'll make sure that your parents won't kill me, right?" Vince pouted, but followed his girlfriend anyway as they made their way over to the Fleming limo.

"Let me think about that for a moment. You haven't knocked me up, and you didn't leave me on your own accord," the brunette spared him a tiny smile. "I think you're going to be alright."

The twenty-year-old had been nervous, to the say the least, but when he saw his potential in-laws standing by an elder man who was dressed in a uniform that told Vince that he must have been the chauffeur, his heart dipped to his stomach.

"You'll be fine, Vince," Jamie reassured her boyfriend, stretching onto her tiptoes to pull him down for a deep kiss.

Vince sincerely hoped that his dearly beloved girlfriend was right about that.

o—o—o

And she had been, for the most part. Elaine welcomed Vince back with open arms, cooing over how much he had grown up and how she couldn't wait to see her daughter get married and have a family of her own. The curly haired blonde grew a little uncomfortable at the thought of everything rushing past him. He wanted to have a family with his girlfriend, but the first thing that he had in his mind dealt with wedding bells and diamond rings.

Peter, on the other hand, hadn't been so pleasant. He did a lot of grumbling to himself, which worried his wife and his daughter. The only time he ever did that was if he was dealing with Chess. And, if that were the case, Jamie and Elaine knew that it wouldn't be pleasant.

The couple tried to remain equally reserved at the table in front of the brunette's parents, but their eyes did all the talking for them. And that was enough to let Elaine and Peter know that they really _were _serious. They almost saw the inevitable question coming. Little Jamie finally was ready to leave the nest. As terrifying as it sounded, the Flemings still put that into consideration. (Well, Elaine did. Peter was absolutely against it. Of course, he couldn't win the argument if he tried. Elaine would just glare at him until he agreed.)

Vince sighed in relief at that positive response. He had no idea if his future in-laws would be supportive of their daughter moving to another state with a man who had broken her heart two years prior. Jamie meant so much to him and the cop knew that he would never be able to function without her. Losing her the first time around was hard enough. And he _never_ wanted to repeat that fiasco again.

Later on that night, Vince and Jamie escaped from the elder Flemings in hopes for some peace and quiet. The young brunette had started moving some of her things into boxes for the move. While she and her boyfriend would be flying to Virginia, her parents had already planned on paying for a jet to deliver their things to the sandy blonde's apartment. (They were the Flemings, after all; what did you expect? U-Haul?)

The tech-girl's boyfriend watched her from the comfort of their bed as she taped up a full box and labeled it with a chunky black sharpie. Every time he looked at her, all he could see was a diamond ring on her left hand and a beautiful white wedding gown hugging her thin frame.

Jamie smiled over at Vince as she noticed him from the corner of her eye. "Hello gawker," she began playfully.

He was shaken out of his reverie as her words finally registered. "What? I wasn't gawking! I was…." the cop trailed off, a sheepish grin in place.

"It's okay. You're only watching me 'cause you're waiting for me to strip out of this robe," the brunette sent a smirk over to her boyfriend, to which he scooted to the edge of the bed and held his arms out in front of him.

"That thought may have crossed my mind a… few times," Vince grinned back at her as she padded over to him. The curly blonde burrowed his head in her chest for a moment and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"You're such a dork," Jamie teased, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"But you love me anyway, don't you?" her boyfriend finally picked his head up to ask, a little pout tugging at his lips.

"I do. I love you _so _much," the brunette smiled down at him, to which she was scooped off of her feet and placed in Vince's lap.

"Then marry me," he whispered down at her, a sincere smile on his face.

o—o—o

The week flew by for Jamie and Vince, but not as quick as it did for Elaine and Peter. They were still a little wary about letting their little girl go. After all, they did just let her go to the Bahamas for the week. Now she's going to _move _to another state? Why did she so suddenly grow up on them?

When that inevitable day came by, Elaine was beside herself with tears. Her husband did his best to try to comfort her, but he couldn't make his little girl stay. And that was the only thing that would make this situation better. As much as the billionaires hated to admit it, their ballerina was all grown up.

Jamie was so excited that she could finally be with boyfriend for… well, hopefully forever. She had agreed to marry him, which only doubled her excitement. She may have been eighteen, but damn if she wasn't in love.

The brunette had one last obstacle to get through before boarding the plane, and that was her parents. Their hugs were far more constricting than they had been when she went to the Bahamas. Of course, she really couldn't blame them. They'd be at least three hours ahead of her parents. (Jamie tried to convince her parents that if her hubby-to-be ever did anything less than pleasant, all they would need to do was get on her daddy's private jet and they'd be there in a matter of an hour or less. It still didn't make Peter feel any better, however.)

After many tearful goodbyes between Elaine, Peter, and Jamie, it was Vince's turn. His soon-to-be mother-in-law enveloped him in a tight hug and told him to be good to her little princess. Peter wasn't as affectionate as his wife, however. He shook his future son-in-law's hand and gave him the shovel speech, just by glaring at him. The curly blonde reassured the billionaire that he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Not too long after that, Vince had to usher his girlfriend away from her parents. She was still a teary mess, which he knew would be fixed when they boarded the plane. Kisses and cuddles made everything better. They were off to start a completely new part of their lives. This was the time that they could finally settle down with each other.

o—o—o

The first thing that was on their list was to get married. About a month or so after moving into Vince's apartment in Richmond, Virginia, he and Jamie went to the courthouse to tie the knot. The ceremony was tiny, but that was all that the couple needed at the time. Later on they would decide on a more extravagant venue for an unofficial wedding.

All of their friends were invited to the wedding—both of them, actually. And all of them agreed that it went much smoother without Isabella there to disrupt things. The girls were bridesmaids for Jamie, Dana being the maid of honor, and the guys were groomsmen for Vince. Dominic, of course, bullied his way into being best man.

After both weddings, things were normal for quite a while. The newlyweds wanted to get everything in order before expanding the family. Vince worked towards becoming the chief of police in his district, while Jamie started attending college.

Of course, normal only lasted but so long for the Faradays.

o—o—o

In all honesty, Jamie was excited for when she and her husband would finally be able to have those children that they always talked about. They had planned on it after she graduated from college, but not everything worked out the way that you wanted it to, either.

During the beginning of her third year, the brunette caught a mild version of the flu. She was given over-the-counter medication to treat the symptoms, but yet she was trying to keep up with her birth control at the same time. As soon as Jamie recovered, she didn't think about the medication delaying her period. Her and Vince's first child was conceived all in the mix of the brunette trying to resume her classes.

It all worked out well in the beginning, because neither of them knew about the pregnancy. In fact, everything was great before that. Dana and Dominic had come down to Virginia for a little while, mostly to get on the couple's nerves, but still. The smuggler had taken the two out for parties; luckily Jamie wasn't a big alcohol drinker. About a week later, the brunette was flipping through the calendar to plan something out for school. When she realized that her period was almost two weeks late, she swore that her heart stopped.

Vince knew nothing about the possible pregnancy, seeing how he was at work when the bomb was dropped on her. He came home that day to a pacing Jamie, which worried him.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" he gently asked her, trying to keep up with her paced steps.

The brunette turned around and shoved the positive pregnancy test in his hands. "That's what's wrong," she mumbled under her breath.

Vince looked down as the pink plus sign stared up at him. He was incredibly excited, but he was also incredibly nervous. "What's wrong with it? You're gonna have a baby," he smiled down at her, gently boring his eyes into hers.

"What's _wrong _with it? Vince, I'm still a college student! I've got another year before I graduate and it's not so easy concentrating on school work when I've got a baby on my back!" Jamie threw back at him. She may have been happy to know that she was finally pregnant, but that was trampled on by her worries of them not being ready.

The curly haired blonde put the test aside and took his wife into his arms. "They have a daycare center on campus, don't they? And I can take care of it on the off chance that I have a day off that you don't," he spoke, pressing a light kiss on her lips.

"Even then, I'll have doctor's appointments and I won't feel well half of the time that I'm supposed to be in school," the brunette let out a rough sigh, slightly pulling away from her husband.

"Jamie, what are we supposed to do about it? It's our baby. Giving it up for adoption is pointless, seeing how we can take care of it on our own. And… I don't even want to talk about the other option," Vince scooped his wife off of her feet, much to her annoyance.

The brunette leaned her head against her husband's neck and let out a cry. "My parents would be so disappointed, Vince," she strained through her tears.

"The point is that we're a married couple. It's not like they can pull the whole premarital conception card out on us. This stuff happens. Your parents will just have to deal," Vince gave her another gentle kiss. "As long as you want to keep the kid, I'll support you with everything that I have."

Jamie picked her head up and let the first genuine smile grace her features. "I want to keep it, I just… I wanted to finish school before worrying about kids."

"I could see if I can take some time off of work while you finish up school," the sandy blonde sent her an equally genuine smile, which prompted her smile to grow wider.

"And I can see what I can do about online courses when you can't," his wife added, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Does that sound like a good plan?"

Vince nodded in agreement. "We'll do whatever we can to make this work. There will be no fighting on our part. I love you too damn much."

o—o—o

In the end, everything worked out for the best. The Faradays welcomed in a baby boy a little over nine months later. Vincent Faraday the third was a wonderful addition to the family. While he was growing up, his parents took turns with taking time off to raise him. Despite jumping from online courses to campus courses, Jamie graduated at the top of her class. The youngest Faraday went with his daddy to see the brunette graduate, to which she couldn't have been happier to see.

All of their friends came for support, just as they did for the weddings and the birth of their first born. Isabella was nowhere to be seen, yet another thing that brightened their day. For years to come, this group of friends would be there for one another in more ways than one.

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't really planned out. So hopefully it doesn't suck. Please review and provide your favorite chapter, as it always is asked at the end of my fics. This is Orwell, signing out. **


End file.
